In the past decade, flexible circuit cables find wide applications in various systems, especially compact and light-weighted electronic products, and are commonly applied to consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, computer peripherals, flat displays, and game machines. Among these devices, flat displays and electronic products are of high growth rate, where transmission through the flexible circuit cables is of a vital importance for the development of the electronic industry.
The flexible circuit cables are commonly used in components of electronic devices for signal connection in a folding or rotating part. The most commonly seen application is in a hinge part of an electronic device, which can be a clamshell type, a slip type, a flip type or other three-dimensional rotation structure, where the flexible circuit cables find the most valuable application thereof.
For the known products that use flexible circuit cables, due to the needs for various numbers of transmission lines, various configurations, including a single-sided board, a double-sided board, or a multi-layered board, can be used for the flexible circuit cables. The conventional structure of the flexible circuit cable comprises a plurality of electrical wires that is each covered by an outer insulation jacket and arranged in a side-by-side juxtaposing manner to form a flat configuration, which is used to transmit signals for various electrical equipments, electronic equipments, computer equipments, and telecommunication devices.